Todo para amar (completo)
by hardknoxrarity
Summary: Si todas sabían que Twilight había muerto, ¿por qué no mataron esa sombra?


Todo para amar, por Vcs The Wolf o HardknoxRarity.

La fiesta de gala iba terminando. Las seis ponies iban dirigiéndose a la puerta principal, despidiéndose de los invitados. Todos se despidieron amablemente. Incluso Spike a las Princesas Celestia y Luna.

Era la segunda fiesta de gala, y Twilight Sparkle celebró con sus amigas el haber obtenido las alas. Todas las cosas que pasaron juntas, con nuevos amigos y rivales vencidos por el amor y la amistad.

Twilight observaba que sus amigas nunca se apenaron, ni sintieron envidia. Era probable que una de ellas estuviera celosa de la nueva princesa, pero todas hablaban de ella, la moda, los animales, los grandes exhibidores de la comida, la fiesta de cumpleaños de dos nuevos integrantes extranjeros a Ponyville, invitados al evento y los deportes que estuvieron presentes en los Juegos Olímpicos Ecuestres.

En ese momento, Fluttershy mencionó un tema, que hirió a Spike y Twilight la corrigió:

-Espera, acuérdate que Spike es muy chico y él no haría daño a nadie. No sé qué te pasó, pero tú debiste olvidar el episodio de la que Spike se convirtió en un monstruo. Descuida, te perdono...

-Twilight, sabes que tengo miedo a lo desconocido y a los que yo no conozco.

-Lo sé. Sólo quiero que nadie tome en cuenta su pasado y disfrute del presente.

-¿Aunque Spike llegue a cambiar?

-Aunque Spike llegue a cambiar, Fluttershy.

Todos se despedieron y volvieron a sus hogares.

Twilight fue a dormir en la biblioteca, encima de un colchón con forma de nube, reemplazando la cama que alguna vez ella ocupó. Le sirvió mucho, ya que al obtener sus alas, éstas no querían cerrarse, puesto que se acostumbraba a dormir de lado y no como Rainbow Dash lo hacía. Ella quedó a dormir arriba de la biblioteca, una perfecta elección, dejando a Spike ocupar la cama, sin que él se quede de nuevo en el canasta.

Rainbow Dash eligió la nube de su espectro celeste. Iba a ser blanca, como las demás, pero ésta no fue sino una nube que, por ser un error, muchos la olvidaban. Excepto Rainbow Dash. Ella se quedó con la nube, haciendo que ésta no desaparezca por completo.

Fluttershy fue a dormir en su sillón. Era su especial y, por querer arreglar su pieza, ella iba a botarlo, pero ella lo mantuvo, superando anteriormente la prueba de mantener a las Cutie Mark Crusaders, lejos de un gallo dragón, que hacía de las suyas, convirtiendo a sus víctimas con la mirada de Medusa, en piedra.

Pinkie Pie fue a dormir en su trabajo. Fue la única que consiguió más alegría que cualquiera de sus amigas, aunque las otras no se molestaron y su alto consumo de azúcar, que la dejó con diabetes, pero ella se estaba cuidando de a poco. Las fiestas que ella hacía, derivaron del alto consumo de glucosa. Ahora, sólo eran fiestas sin azúcar.

AppleJack se durmió en su casa, encima de unas manzanas, para el día siguiente exprimirlas y convertirlas en jugo, para sus ventas. Un vaso puede costar 2 bites. AppleJack dejó el precio, para obtener por 3 bites, cuatro vasos. Era lo suficiente, para arreglar la cadera de la abuela Smith, el granero y añadir más terreno a sus cultivos. Suficiente para esos tres motivos. Una tonelada de manzanas, para exprimir.

Rarity se miró en el espejo y no se fue a dormir. Ella recordó algo en especial, pero eso la hacía entristecerla más y fue a la biblioteca a buscar a Spike.

De aquí en adelante, esto fue la conversación de Rarity con Spike, respectivamente, en un bajo sonido, cuando Rarity esperó a Spike afuera, luego de llamar a la puerta:

-Disculpa, Spike. Siento molestarte a estas horas. Necesito hablar con alguien.

-Bien, pero que sea en bajo volumen. Twilight está arriba de este árbol y puede despertar por un ruido ajeno al que ella estaría sintiendo. Y si crees que puede enfermarse, si la viste arriba de una nube, he escuchado que las nubes dan una agradable temperatura, haciendo que su aura o espectro se caliente en dichos grados y eso le da a los vivientes mantener esa temperatura en su cuerpo, por horas. Éste último está presente en todos nosotros y eso me incluye en absoluto.

-Bien. Te voy a contar un secreto.

Spike la miró sonrojando.

-No se trata de ti.

-Oh...

-No. Se trata de ti, pero en otro ámbito.

Rarity continuó, mostrando una agradable sonrisa; sonrisa que diseñó la capacidad de soltar una verdad, comprobándose los celos que Twilight tenía en mente. Spike no sabía de eso.

-Necesito que tú seas como yo, como un pony o pegaso, o que yo tenga alas.

-Esas ideas no están malas, pero mejor que sea en ambos. O sea, si crees que es perfecto generar alas, puedes hacerlo, pero es una forma ilegal...

-Pero las necesito. Con urgencia.

-Ay, mujer. Yo no sé si tengo prisa de obtener un cuerpo de pony, porque las alas y el tema de querer un diferente cuerpo, obtenidos ilegalmente, dan referencia a pasar a llevar las leyes de la Princesa Celestia.

-Pero mírame. Tus secretos hasta los sé yo. Sé que yo te gusto.

-Eso... Me alegró demasiado-Spike sonrió, tras decir eso, y él continuó:

-Incluso cuando Twilight Sparkle sobrevivió al incidente, en el que me sacó de un huevo, eso me dio felicidad.

-Y para complacerte más, tú seas dragón o no, eres más comprensible que el sobrino de Celestia. Esto significa que tú me gustas. Recuerda la fiesta de gala, que fue primera, para nosotras seis, incluyendo a un dragoncito que me dio una gema roja, con forma de corazón.

-No fue para tanto.

-Por favor. Quiero esas alas de mariposa. No. Las de pegaso.

-Tendrás que esperar mañana, porque tengo que...

-¡Ahora!

Spike calló a Rarity. Ambos escucharon bostezar a Twilight, y entraron en la biblioteca.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás pidiendo?-preguntó Spike.

-Yo pensaba que con eso íbamos a estar juntos, que tú demostrarías tu amor, ya que Twilight dijo tu secreto a medio mundo y tú lo comprobaste esa vez que tu ser se convirtió en un gran dragón ...

-Ok. Ok. Ven conmigo. Iremos a ver a Zecora. Quizás ella ayude en algo.

-Vamos. Espera. Tengo en mi cuerno el hechizo de teletransportación que me dio Twilight, a cambio de encontrar gemas si yo no podía recogerlas.

-¿Y qué esperas? Intentarlo valdría la pena.

-Bien. Aquí vamos.

-Para mañana.

-Bien, Spike, para mañana. Entonces, mañana en este mismo lugar.

-Por ambos, suficiente y hecho.

Ambos se despidieron en un beso. Spike se sonrojó, pero fue muy poco, porque al salir Rarity, Twilight Sparkle había echado vuelo. ¿Ella estaba escuchándonos? Fue el pensamiento del chiquitito. Rarity se había ido hace varios minutos después del vuelo de Twilight Sparkle, cuando la unicornio blanca vino otra vez y dijo:

-Mejor que sea ahora.

-Bien, como quieras, Rarity.

Rarity ejecutó Teletransportación, cuando Spike se afirmó encima de ella y ambos se dirigieron a la casa de Zecora. La casa estaba situada al interior del bosque Everfree y ambos vieron a Zecora durmiendo en una hamaca, hecha a buena costura, por lo que ellos veían.

Rarity despertó a Zecora y la cebra escuchó las dos peticiones.

Zecora advirtió:

-Estás pidiendo dos formas ilegales. Pero creo, existen dichas pociones naturales.

-Si algo pasa, les diré a mis amigas, sin ocultar nada.

-No te preocupes. Yo lo haré.

-No, Spike.

-Vamos. Déjame a mí avisar.

-De acuerdo. Pero me prometes amor leal, sin pinkie promesa.

-De acuerdo, pero eso no se lo prometí a Twilight, porque ella también me pidió amor leal, y yo lo que no hice fue decirle a Twilight que yo soy como un familiar suyo, como su hermano, como su hijo.

-Ella no está acostumbrada a querer tener amigos de sangre, cuando los va a querer, para luego verlos solamente cuando ella lo pida, y veo que por eso ella te pidió amor leal. Bueno. Vamos a entrar a ver a Zecora, a ver si ella terminó las pociones.

-Oye, tú tienes unos ojos...

Rarity y Spike, quien no terminó de hablarle del tema de los ojos de Rarity, entraron a la casa de Zecora y la cebra mostró las pociones. La unicornio se sentía nerviosa. Spike se limitó a tranquilizarse. Ambos estaban nerviosos, pero Zecora los animó a alentarse y estar listos.

Las pociones naturales fueron hechas con éxito. La poción naranja era para las alas de pegaso y la poción color lúcuma para la transformación de dragón a pony. Segundo y doble resultado completado con éxito. El proceso tuvo unos daños en la sombra de Rarity, pero ella iba feliz.

Ahora, en el caso de Rarity, ella tenía que probar sus alas y Spike mantuvo su boca con fuego. Hubo una duda:

-¿Qué pasaría si, al yo embarazar a Rarity, me sale un dragón como hijo nuestro? También vale si es niña.

-Oh, Spike. Tus genes fueron cambiados a los de un pony, pero veo que eres un pony terrestre. Toma. Creo que necesitas la poción lúcuma, nuevamente, pero te advierto. Desde la poción número cuatro que bebas y que se trate de cosas ilegales, perderás una parte de tu cuerpo. Y no me refiero a tus genitales. Puede ser tu voz, tu fuego, ya que eres un pony terrestre mensajero, uno de tus cinco sentidos, apetito sexual, sangre o tu vida. Depende de lo que te falte. Así que, si quieres ven otra vez, si hay que arreglar algo. Y lo último. No hay vuelta atrás. Y va para ti también, Rarity.

-Ok.

-Para los dos ¿Vale?

-Vale.

-Bien. Los veo mañana. Y buenas noches.

Rarity y Spike aceptaron la advertencia de Zecora y, tras despedirse de ella, la pareja se fue a dormir al lado del árbol biblioteca, hasta no después de una hora que se levantó el sol y todos se despertaron.

Spike despertó. Y Rarity también. Las amigas de Rarity saludaron a la pareja. Menos Twilight Sparkle. Ella dejó una nota que decía:

ESTARÉ CON LA PRINCESA CELESTIA, ASÍ QUE SPIKE TENDRÁ LA DISPOSICIÓN DE LA BIBLIOTECA. POR FAVOR. AVÍSENLE, AMIGAS. Y ESTO ES, PARA SPIKE... TE AMO, MI DULCE MORADITO VERDE. Y ESPERO QUE CUMPLAS TU PROPÓSITO DE CONQUISTAR A RARITY, PORQUE ELLA NO TE AMARÁ MÁS COMO YO A TI.

Spike leyó la nota y la guardó.

Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash vieron a una nueva pareja de enamorados que acompañaron a las cuatro amigas, para ir a dejar el talento de las gemas y darle una cutie mark que representa las gemas amarillas a su hermana menor Sweetie Belle. La ventaja de esto fue que, al obtenerla, sus enemigas se callarían, pero podría perder a sus amigas, aunque Applebloom y Scootaloo ya tuvieron sus talentos escritos en sus caderas.

Spike se dirigió a las chicas y les comentó, diciendo:

-Cierta parte de nosotros necesitaba...

Rarity miró a Spike. Spike continuó diciendo:

-Bueno, yo. Una de mis dos partes necesitaba estas horas y más allá de estas horas, como pegaso, pero mi otra parte me pidió... Por favor, Fluttershy. Soy yo.

-No es cierto. Rarity, dime algo.

-Algo.

-En serio.

-En serio.

-No...

-No me estoy burlando de ti. Aquel es Spike. No tiene fuego en la boca, pero es el mismo dragoncito pachoncito moradito que está sonrojando en este momento... No sé que me pasa. Me duele muchísimo la cabeza, pero me lavaré luego.

-Ojalá no te moleste mi fiesta, si no se te pasa ese dolor-dijo Pinkie Pie.

Spike no dejaba de sonrojarse.

-Awww...

Las ponies terrestres se rieron, porque vieron a Rainbow Dash decir esa frase, autosuficiente para saber siempre que ella nunca era una pegaso que refugiaba sus emociones en sus alas, porque algo de ella nunca se fue. Sólo ella no sabía cultivarlo perfectamente.

Fluttershy no habló más. Se dio la vuelta, para luego mirar atrás. Ninguna la estaba mirando. Excepto Spike.

Spike supo que esto estaba mal y esperó que el resultado, cuando en su corazón, él quería que Fluttershy lo entendiera, apareciera en el día siguiente. Y como bono, debía ser que Twilight Sparkle llegue a ver y aceptar a ambos con su nueva forma.

Twilight no había llegado.

Mientras tanto, Rarity aprovechó de volar hacia las nubes y conoció a gente que era como Rainbow Dash y/o Fluttershy. Una vez, algunos insultaron a Dash, pero ahora vieron que no podía ser posible que una unicornio que, sin la necesidad de ser una princesa, tenga parte en la obtención real de las alas. Sólo ella, Zecora y Spike supieron lo que hicieron.

Rainbow Dash también apareció. Pero algo lanzó Rarity, que la pegaso iba cayendo. Todos la estaban observando. No a Rainbow Dash. Ni cuando ella cayó, ni cuando ella sobrevivió a la caída.

Muchos le pidieron a Rarity hacer trucos con las alas y las nubes. Ella hizo desde decoraciones hasta pasar por un aro de electricidad, sin problemas.

-No quiero ofender a ningún pegaso, pero quiero preguntarles algo...

Todos asintieron.

-¿Quién puede vivir con un alicornio a su lado?

Todos levantaron la pata.

Todos. Hasta el pegaso morado levantó la pata, pero quedó algo en él.

Sus huellas eran de dragón, aunque todo su cuerpo era como un pegaso.

La nueva alicornio terminó sus trucos con los últimos hechos a su medida de improvisación.

Spike, al ver que Rarity se fue, preguntó a algunos alados si esa pregunta tenía algún tipo de desarrollo que dijera que, antes de ejecutarse, debió conocer plena historia. Esta fue la única respuesta que ganó, tomada de varias, como las siguientes:

-A mí, me interesa que esa alicornio no ocupe su cuerno en las nubes, porque no hay gran cantidad de espectros que ocupan los unicornios, para lo que ellos deciden. Bondad o maldad... Y sólo los de bondad, se han mantenido con vida... Se supone que la muestra de afecto a otro no baja el ataque cometido en contra de otro o de si mismo, cuando la alicornio ocupa los espectros para su maldad... Entonces, eso demuestra que los crímenes son cometidos por unicornios... Eso que, en teoría, los unicornios sin haber estado, al menos cerca de la sociedad alta de pegasos, no deberían estar aquí...

Spike almacenó esa última frase y fue a ver a Rarity. Mientras que iba volando, Spike se vio observado por varias pegasos. Spike prometió querer mucho a Rarity, si a sí mismo su mente quiso almacenar a la alicornio blanca y no a otras yeguas aladas. Sus sentimientos a Rarity eran evidentes a cada pregunta que le hacían. Y sobre ella, el pegaso morado fue a ver a Rarity si estaba en casa. Antes escuchó un murmullo, pero no entendió muy bien.

Cuando Spike entró, vio a la alicornio blanca vestida de novia y Sweetie Belle le puso un corbatín negro a Spike. El pegaso quiso preguntar, mas la nota que escribió Twilight y las respuestas de los pegasos lo hicieron cambiar de tema, aún si no lo había hablado:

-Creo que Twilight me necesita-le dijo Spike a Rarity.

Rarity no escuchó. Spike se alejó de la casa y las demás comentaron entre sí:

-Hazle un traje, decían...

-No te hagas la graciosa, Belle.

-Si al menos tú le hubieras dicho que era para medir y buscar los géneros...

-¿Creiste que yo lo estaba midiendo? Yo sólo quise saber si mi amado quería acelerar el casamiento entre él y yo.

-Yo también me di cuenta de eso. Sin embargo, algo lo inquieta. Vamos, anda a buscarlo, porque ella o ellas ya lo habrán conquistado.

-Tiene que ser Twilight. Ella no puede andar sin novio, creyéndose el cuento de que ella ama más que yo.

-Sabes...

-No voy a saber nada ¡Iré!

-Quiero que comprendas a los que te rodean.

-Cierra la boca-dijo Rarity, mientras que sus ojos cambiaban de color.

-Óyeme. Tus...

-Es más. Te llevaré a ver a tus amigas. Mira lo bien que se alegrarán ambas, cuando veas que eres la única sin cutie mark, para burlarse de ti. Por suerte, si aquellas amigas tuyas te dicen de su talento, sería probable que ellas te pudieran ayudar. No. Espera. No tienen tiempo.

-No digas eso.

-Sí, claro. No lo puedo decir, porque Applebloom y Scootaloo son una reportera de noticias y una hiper paracaidista, respectivamente.

-Te lo voy a demostrar. Envíame donde están tus amigas.

Sweetie Belle asintió.

Rarity fue enviada a ver a las Cutie Mark Crusaders, en la granja destruida de AppleJack. AppleJack no estaba ahí. Tampoco Rarity. Ni las Cutie Mark Crusaders, Applebloom y Scootaloo. Rarity se acercó a ella.

-Debiste entenderme.

Fue la última frase de Rarity, antes de irse Rarity, sin su hermanita menor. Rarity tenía una mancha roja en su cuerno. Igual a la de Twilight cuando, por imaginación de la alicornio blanca, ella mataría a Spike, pero esa no debió ser su imaginación. El hecho ocurrió a las 13:39.

En la laguna, situada al lado de la casa de Fluttershy, quedaron en venir todas las amigas de Twilight Sparkle, una tarde a las 16:00. La vieron con la Princesa Mi Amore Cadance, llegando con una broma que, dirigida a Pinkie Pie, la asustó, que brincó tres vueltas de carnero y la flaca yegua rosada se fue por un agujero. Todas se rieron.

Pinkie Pie se levantó luego, para ver que su amiga trajo un pastel para diabéticos. La broma pasó. Twilight Sparkle miró a Rarity. Rarity tenía estaba mirando las nubes con forma de un asesinato, usando un cuerno como arma. Rarity se veía extraña con esas alas. De alguna parte las tuvo que conseguir.

Twilight fingió ver la nube y Rarity habló. Espectacularmente, para que Twilight Sparkle escuche bien:

-Spike me ama a mí.

Todas se echaron atrás, sorprendidas al ver que Spike fue el amor de la vida de Rarity. Twilight Sparkle reconoció que Spike había dicho algo, pero Rarity estaba obsesionada por Spike.

-Spike es sólo un dragón y lo sigue siendo. Y nos amamos el uno al otro.

-No es cierto, Twilight. Yo estuve con él hace un momento atrás, para jugar conmigo y mis amigos, los animales, y luego se fue, pero llegó y se fue, como un pegaso morado. Su pelaje era verde gema. No me impresionó, pero me asustó demasiado.

-Además, yo lo vi con un peinado original. No es de mi parte ver qué estilo llevaba Spike, pero fue una gran atracción, para mi fiesta sin azúcar. Y gracias, por el pastel.

-Fluttershy, hablas como si Spike estuviera alocado, pero alocado por Rarity. Pero me ama más a mí y eligió un peinado original, para impresionarme y no te hagas la tonta, Pinkie Pie. Y, de nada.

-Mira, Fluttershy. Y tú también, Twilight.

-No voy a mirar, Spike.

-Mejor, no-dijo Fluttershy, muy tímida, por el asunto del nuevo Spike.

-Fluttershy, mírame. No importa; ya lo hiciste, anteriormente. Tus pequeños amigos estuvieron...sabrosos.

-¿Qué dijiste, Spike?

-Eso. Y... Abre los ojos.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Es que acabas de invitarme a cenar, y yo creí que tus amigos chiquititos eran parte del picnic. Ok. Los comí, cuando tú te fuiste. Ahora tengo una nueva dieta.

-Spike, si eres tú, ¿por qué no leíste mi nota, dirigida a mis amigas?

-Sí la leí. Lo que pasó fue que tú te pasaste de idiota. Tus palabras no me convencieron de que tú eras parte de mi familia. En primero: Te lo digo, porque amabas a un pegaso soldado y lo sigues amando. En segundo: tú nunca me dabas joyas y no recuerdo nada en la que se haga tu fascinación por ayudarme a mí y a mi alimentación. Y en tercero: sólo me aceptaste como dragón y no me escuchaste mi sueño, en la que me hablabas. Creo que hablabas, pero estabas sonámbula.

-Era un amigo de mi hermano y ya terminamos hace tiempo. Yo sí te di joyas, incluso las que yo encontré. Y si te hablé... ¿qué estás haciendo, Rarity?

-Sujetándote. Presiento que una Twilight falsa está de polizonte, sólo para querer amigos y sacar celos.

-Suéltame. Soy una princesa y tengo el honor de destituirte de la magia... Y acusarte de asesinato.

-¿Qué asesinato? Espera... Tú estabas siguiendo a mi hermana, y usaste mi clon para copiarme. Tú no eres Twilight Sparkle.

-Imposible. Celestia supo algo diferente-dijo la falsa Twilight.

-Y todo por querer ser princesa-dijo Rarity.

-Yo hice los reportes, acerca de la amistad.

-Sí. Los hiciste. No hay duda.

AppleJack dijo también, luego de eso:

-Twilight Sparkle murió, por querer sacarte de un huevo, Spike. El espectro de ella estaba corriendo, como un perro sarnoso, pero iba lento para procurar ser una unicornio hechicera, y hacer todo un papeleo que llevaba consigo misma, en su bolso de libros. Sólo encarnó a Twilight Sparkle, para verse como ella, y el espectro sacó provecho de copiar otros seres.

-Cállate, AppleJack... Rainbow Dash, tú no debías estar aquí.

Rainbow Dash aparecía mareada, pero tras agitarse, para reaccionar, le habló a "esa" Twilight Sparkle:

-Tú tampoco. Te sentías débil que sugeriste irte tú misma a Canterlot. Y veo para qué volviste.

Luego, la pegado celeste continúo, hablando:

-Posesión de almas. Recuerdo...

-¿Cómo fue que hablaste, Rainbow Dash?

-Sé que no eres Twilight. Y sí he hablado, imbécil. He hablado y vi que en grandiosas partes de mi vida, una sombra iba al revés de lo que eres. Ahora, entraste al cuerpo de Rarity varias veces y, no siendo lo que tú querías, mataste varios tiempos de Rarity.

-Eso yo lo sabía, pero por tu originalidad te voy a creer que puedes decir la verdad-dijo Spike.

-Y no sólo eso, sino que se iba a casar contigo, Spike.

-No lo tomé en cuenta, pegaso. Dash, quiero comer algo.

-Habrá que buscarse una nueva Twilight.

-No, gracias, Rainbow Dash. Oye, Rarity, dale la media vuelta lateral a Twilight Sparkle.

-¿Por? Ah.

Spike observó que la falsa Twilight Sparkle, como una nueva alicornio, estaba siendo movida, hasta mostrar las nalgas, en sus cuatro patas, sobre la tierra. El espectro de Twilight no volvió a ser un espectro, ya que Rarity lo estaba inmovilizando.

Fue forzada a sudar el espectro. El espectro salió de Twilight, dejando carne de lo que Twilight, aún en su buen estado.

Fluttershy sólo miraba detenidamente la humillación hacia esa falsa Twilight, siendo convertida en una nueva comida, para Spike. La alicornio lavanda fue sujetada por las patas delanteras, por Rainbow Dash. La pata trasera izquierda la sujetó AppleJack y la otra, Pinkie Pie.

Spike no se aburrió, no sexualmente, ya que ella obtuvo inmortalidad, y como Prometeo, ese fue su castigo. Para Twilight Sparkle. Para siempre.

Cuatro años más y Spike se casó con Rarity y adoptaron una hija. Su nombre fue Quinta Esmeralda.

La niña tomó la única diversión de ver cómo su padre se comía a Twilight Sparkle, nueva y nuevamente. Todo para amar. Todo para amar a Rarity, la nueva princesa de Equestria.


End file.
